Fill Me Up, Make Me Yours
by IsItDead
Summary: This is set in an AU in which James didn't die. James, Sirius, and Remus come home drunk and decide to devirginize thirteen year old Harry. This is shameless PWP SLASH PARENTAL INCEST UNDERAGE SEX GANGBANG BESTIALITY
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't help myself. I hope someone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and Harry's eyes are green in the book, but blue in the movie. I'm going to stick with the book colour for this. Mkay?**

**Summary: This is an AU in which James didn't die. James, Sirius, and Remus come back to the Potter house very drunk. The three men decide to devirginize thirteen year old Harry. **

**Warning: Slash, Underage Sex, Foursome, Parental Incest, Gangbang**

Fill Me Up, Make Me Yours: Chapter One

Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs stumbled into the Potter residence holding on to each other. It was two in the morning and they had stumbled here from the pub down the block.

"We should go check on, Harry." James told them. The trio made their way to James' son's room. Sirius turned the doorknob and they entered, trying to be quiet, but not succeeding.

They gathered around the thirteen-year-old's bed, staring down at him.

"When we were his age, we were already fucking each other." Sirius mused.

"He's never even kissed anyone, has he James?" Remus asked.

"No he hasn't." James paused, mulling something over in his mind. "We should change that." James sat down on his son's bed, motioning for his two best friend's to do the same.

"Harry." James whispered. When the boy didn't respond he said it again, louder.

Green eyes blinked open. "Dad?" Before the boy said anything else James cupped his pale face in his hands, than without a moment's hesitation covered his son's lips with his own.

Harry stayed still at first, but soon James coaxed his mouth into motion. James ran his tongue over his son's lips, before pushing in and plundering that virgin mouth with his own.

As father and son kissed, Sirius and Remus did so, too.

They made out as James rubbed his son's cock through his pajama bottoms. They continued to kiss as Sirius' hand joined James' in rubbing his godson's cloth-bound dick.

Then James turned to kiss Remus, and Sirius found himself tongue-fucking Harry's mouth. At some point Remus's hand at joined his and James', because all three men were rubbing the boy's cock when he arched up and came in his pyjamas.

The men began pulling off their and Harry's clothes. James took all of Harry's re-hardening cock in his mouth as Sirius and Remus sixty-nined. Their hands jointly jerking off the elder Potter. The four of them came in near unison.

James used their come as lube and pressed a finger into his son's tight, virgin hole. Soon Sirius and Remus did the same. The thirteen year old moaned helplessly as he was fucked by their three fingers. He came all over himself as the fingers repeatedly hit his prostate.

James lined himself up and pushed in. His cock tightly being gripped by his son's insides. He started slow, but soon mirrored the rough frantic speed of Sirius slamming repeatedly into Remus. Their orgasms overcame them again.

Soon Harry found himself on all four being taken by his godfather as his father fucked Remus.

Then he was on his back with his legs spread like a whore as Remus shoved into ass over and over again.

They finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion from so many consecutive orgasms. But their time was far from done.


	2. Chapter 2

**More shameless porn. Yeah...**

**Summary: They wake up and continue to fuck Harry and each other. **

**Warning: Slash, Underage Sex, Foursome, Parental Incest, Gangbang**

Fill Me Up, Make Me Yours: Chapter Two

Harry woke up to Sirius' cock thrusting down his throat and James slamming into his ass. Remus was lazily jerking off next to Sirius. Harry moaned as he was fucked from both sides by father and godfather. He tried to convey what he wanted Remus to do with a look, and prayed that he had understood it.

A few minutes his prayers were answered as Sirius's come spilled down his throat. James' filled his ass. And Remus came all over Harry's face and hair. "That's a good boy." James cooed. "Drink down your goddaddy's come. Feel your daddy fill your ass with his. Be painted by Moony's."

When Sirius pulled his cock out of Harry's mouth, he eagerly sucked Remus's in. James stayed inside Harry, but suddenly Sirius's fingers were pushing in next to James' cock.

Then Sirius thrust inside Harry's hole alongside James'. Harry felt nearly unbearably full. "O, god." James groaned. "So tight, Harry. Feel us, Harry. Feel your daddy and goddaddy fucking you."

The pleasure was insanely intense and soon the three were coming, Harry's moans around his cock, causing Remus' own orgasm.

They disentangled themselves when Sirius decided that they all needed a good meal to keep up their strength.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya, ya. More Porn, it just keeps coming. **

**Warning: Slash, Underage Sex, Foursome, Parental Incest, Gangbang**

Fill Me Up, Make Me Yours: Chapter Three

Sirius carefully positioned Remus on his back on the bed and James positioned Harry between his spread legs. Then Sirius and James placed Harry's cock at Remus's entrance.

The two of them guiding the thirteen year old in and out of their friend, until he picked up the rhythm and began to fuck Remus on his own. Both the boy and man moaning loudly. Sirius and James kept their eyes locked on the sight as James rode Sirius' dick. James and Remus came over themselves and Sirius and Harry coated their insides.

Then Sirius pulled Harry into his lap, as the boy watched as Remus fucked James doggy style.

Sirius and Remus stared in shock, mid-fuck, when Harry parted James' thighs and thrust inside. Mesmerized by the sight of their friend being fucked by his own son.

They soon remembered what they had been doing and began to fuck to the rhythm of the incestous bonding.

Then they pressed Harry down. Remus pushed inside him. Sirius entered Remus. And James thrust into Sirius. Fucking them all into the thirteen year old who was under them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Um...If anyone has anything they want me to make James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry do next, please let me know. I'd love to write it in. **

**Warning: Slash, Underage Sex, Foursome, Parental Incest, Gangbang, Rimming, Bestiality**

Fill Me Up, Make Me Yours: Chapter Four

Sirius and Remus held Harry's legs spread as James licked at his hole. Pushed his tongue inside. The boy moaned in ecstasy as his father tongue-fucked him.

As the boy was shuddering through the aftershocks of coming. Sirius shifted into his animagus form. Harry stared at him with wide eyes. He turned to ask his father why Sirius was in animagus form in bed, but then James and Remus were moving Harry onto his hands and knees.

He gasped at the feel of fur against his back as they positioned Padfoot over him. He felt fear, at the thought of Sirius taking him in this form, but then his thoughts were scattered as Padfoot thrust inside him.

James and Remus stroked each other's cocks as they watched James' thirteen year old son be fucked by their friend in dog form. James wondered if he would be able to manage the same if he changed into prongs, stored the thought away for contemplation at another time.

Harry could do nothing but moan endlessly as he was roughly taken by Padfoot. He has already came once, but Padfoot had continued to fuck him.

Harry orgasmed again as Padfoot's come coated his insides. James and Remus reached their own releases as Padfoot changed back to Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

**Um...littlegoddess had mentioned something about Moony/Harry/Padfoot/Prongs on the full moon. I hope this is somewhere along the lines of what you wanted.**

**Summary: Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs have fun with Harry on the full moon. **

**Warning: Slash, Underage Sex, Parental Incest, Foursome, Gangbang, Rimming, BESTIALITY**

Fill Me Up Make Me Yours: Chapter Five

Harry was lying over a soft, large, rock shaped surface. The three wizards had made it so that Harry's legs, arms, and neck hung off and his pale, naked ass was raised.

The sun was beginning to set and it was a full moon night. A potion and corresponding spell was running through Remus so that he would have enough control to prevent him from attacking them. Their was also a magical boundary running around the edge of the property.

Harry gasped as his father's long fingers began to ready him for their cocks, Remus's fingers soon joined James' in his hole. He was came from the stimulation of his prostate. Then he moaned as Padfoot's tongue pushed into his hole. The rough tongue lubing him with dog drool. The thirteen-year-old soon found himself coming again.

Harry heard the sounds of James changing into his animagus form, and he cried out as the stag mounted him, it's penis sliding into him.

As Prongs fucked him he watched Remus fucking Sirius. Then the moon shone down it's light and Remus began to change. Harry stared in fascination as Moony continued to thrust into Sirius. Soon Sirius shifted into Padfoot and Harry screamed in ecstasy as he came, his hole clenching around Prongs' cock, as Moony wildly took Padfoot.

Harry was still dizzy from his orgasm as Prongs dismounted him. He moaned as Padfoot's cock slammed into his ass, and Moony's down his throat. He could do nothing but lie there and let them use him as he was fucked from both ends by the canines.

They released into him, and Harry onto himself. They switched places and continued to pound into him. The thirteen-year-old screamed as his hole was stretched by the werewolf's massive organ. They were soon all coming again.

Once again he found himself being taken by Padfoot, and Prongs' prick was pushed into his mouth.

Then suddenly he was being fucked into harder as Moony mounted Padfoot, slamming him into the boy with vicious force. Their orgasms were soon upon them again and Harry continued to suck his father's animal cock.

He felt they added weight of Moony leave and had only a brief moment to wonder what the werewolf was about to do, before it's giant cock was pushing into him next to Padfoot's.

The werewolf and two animaguses continued to use the boy until the moon went down. All four wizards stumbled inside to sleep all curled together on James's enormous bed. Harry was already couldn't wait for the next full moon.


End file.
